The present invention relates generally to a wall system, and more particularly, a system for mounting wall panels to an existing wall with Z-, U-channel or T-furring with thermal breaks to provide a thermal break system for the wall panels secured to the existing wall.
When installing wall panels over an existing wall, it is often necessary to provide a spacing between the wall panels and the existing wall. This spacing can be provided for ventilation, to provide for water run-off, to provide insulation therein, and to provide a thermal barrier. Typically, Z-furring or U-channel furring is used to provide this spacing between the existing wall and the wall panels.
However, it has been found that this arrangement is not entirely satisfactory.
For example, although it is known to combine insulation with the Z-furring or U-channel furring, such insulation is not securely held therein, and must be secured by screws, adhesive or the like. Further, the outwardly extending foot walls of the Z-furring or U-channel furring are secured directly to the existing wall, thereby providing thermal transfer directly with the existing wall. In addition, such Z-furring or U-channel furring may not be entirely satisfactory in providing thermal insulation, and in many cases, it is desirable to increase the thermal insulation. It is also not possible to change the spacing between the walls panels and existing wall since the Z-furring or U-channel furring are of fixed dimensions.